


New Flames

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Creature!Stiles, Dragon!Stiles, F/M, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Sisters! Stiles and Lydia, always a girl!Stiles, creature!lydia, dragon!Lydia, lydia and stiles are sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been waiting thousands of years for her sister to hatch, and Stiles is taking her own sweet time. To ensure her sister's safety from hunters, Lydia employs Derek Hale. It's been too long since she's been with her own kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Mr.Hale.” Lydia Martin strode through the glass doors from outside, startling the werewolf enough that he almost shifted. “I see you found your job.” She gestured to the heated glass encasement in front of him. Inside was a beautiful egg, it was labelled, like all her artifacts, as the last dragon egg.

“I thought I would be someone’s body guard.” He said gruffly, his nose twitching at the richest woman at the world. Her scent was an odd mixture of brimstone, ozone and raw meat. “Not an artifact from who knows how long ago.”

“Just before the Roman’s decided to be roman.” Lydia gave him a withering look as she caressed the side of the glass. “And you will be protecting someone very precious to me. My little sister.” She gave the glass a tap with her nail, and Derek jumped back from the encasement as the egg moved. “Stylianos, while it may be a male name it _is_ the twenty-first century. And she is the pillar that keeps me here.” Lydia looked to him. Her eyes dilating into slits, she smiled menacingly, like his Uncle Peter did. “Do not let me down little wolf. You come highly recommended.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Derek looked to the egg again, watched it shake and move towards Lydia no matter where she walked around the room.

“She will be hatching within the month, and when that happens you need to be with her every passing moment I cannot.” Lydia watched him process exactly what that means before continuing. “We are most impressionable the first decade or so, you will need to be her moral compass. I understand you have family?”

“Yes.” He nodded curtly, watching the woman walk around the glass encased room. “Back in Beacon Hills.”

“I’m aware, that Scott McCall is also in your pack? I understand that some seasons are important to your race, and because of the kindness your ancestors provided me you will be able to attended, I will take my sister then.” Lydia stopped in front of him. “Are you up to this task young one?”

“I believe so.” Derek swallowed, Scott had pleaded with him for days to get him to accept Lydia’s proposition.

“Good. I suggest you go and say good bye to your family for now, let them know that you will still be in touch. You must not speak of my sister nor I, only that I have employed you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you know why you have been chosen?” Lydia asked touching his face gently with her sharper than normal nails. Derek noted that each finger actually had a scale over each end, which gave the appearance of her nails being painted green.

“No.” Derek answered honestly looking into the slits that Lydia had for eyes.

“You will someday.” Lydia smiled sincerely at him. “Be back by Friday. I expect that Saturday will be her hatching day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: oliviamms.tumblr.com


	2. One

“Whoa.” Scott stood beside Derek, an awe struck look crossing his face as the flames coming out of the giant dragon, their boss Lydia Martin. The backyard had been completely changed to a rock garden with a glass dome over head that could be opened like in the super dome. Something told Derek that it was all in preparation of Stiles—Scott had nicknamed her after being unable to pronounce her name—hatching, and not because of the flames. The backyard of Lydia’s billion dollar home had been turned into something from a volcano.

“It’s not that impressive.” Jackson growled, eyes flashing. Derek had been briefed by Scott this week on all things Lydia Martin and he could tell that Jackson was not handling Lydia focusing all her time on her sister lately.

“It really, really is.” Scott said in amazement, eyes taking in the whole scene in front of the three werewolves. “Does she come out as a dragon, or in a humanoid figure like Lydia can do?”

“I don’t know.” Jackson snapped, glancing back at the open doors where three of Lydia’s body guards stood. Erica, Isaac and Boyd had been introduced to Derek yesterday by Scott, who was employed to…Derek wasn’t entirely sure. Lydia had found him after his parents had been slaughtered by an insane Alpha that went rogue and bit Scott. Scott ended up at the Hale’s home. Since then Lydia had been taking him away every now and again for him to ‘work’ for her. Judging by his passport it was mainly to vacation with her across the world. “It’s not like she told me anything.” Jackson spat out grumpily.

Derek tuned all of them out, watching the egg that had been set up on some luxurious cloth that had since been turned to ash. Stiles had managed to get a piece of her egg off, it had flung out some time ago and buried itself in Erica’s side. That’s when the three had retreated inside leaving only the other three wolves outside to watch. A sudden cracking sound blew up in the space and Lydia stopped the flames coming from her mouth to let out the loudest sound he had ever heard before.

In the place where the egg had been was a tiny creature, that wasn’t even as big as Derek’s hand. He was briefly worried that Lydia the dragon was going to eat Stiles, until it was just her tongue that had come out to bathe Stiles of the odd sticky substance that covered her. The smell that the liquid made had Derek wanting to run for cover. Lydia turned her head to them, her size shrinking until she was once again the smallest out of all the adults. “Derek.” She ordered, picking up the tiny being that did not look anything remotely like a dragon. Maybe a flying mouse. And Derek felt he was being generous with that assessment.

Lydia whipped a sticky hand down his face, ignoring her own nudity, before rumbling out something that made Stiles stick her tiny head up through Lydia’s fingers. “Clean her up, I have to get her food ready. She must be starving.” Lydia dropped the tiny creature into Derek’s hand before flouncing away, whipping the soot on her body off with a wet towel that Erica suddenly had in her hand.

“I want to see.” Scott demanded, Jackson close behind the younger wolf as they walked up to him. “She is the cutest little dragon ever!” He exclaimed letting a finger out to try and touch her only to have her teeth sink into his flesh and tear off a tiny chuck that made him whimper as Stiles gobbled it down. Jackson gave Stiles the most hate filled glare he seemed to be capable of.

“She’s ugly.” Jackson grunted out, getting little curls of flames in the face as Stiles looked disgruntled at him. She squawked something out, a tiny bubble of noise, before curling up in Derek’s hand.

“I have to wash her.” Derek sighed, ignoring the two idiots that somehow made their way into his pack whether it be years ago or a couple days ago. He looked down at Stiles as he entered the original room where she had been kept in a heated glass case. She looked up at him, large amber eyes so different from her sister’s but still holding the same intelligence.

He made his way into his room—and Stiles’—and through to the adjoining bathroom where a tiny stone bath was fitted into the ledge of the larger bath. From what Scott and Jackson had told them the water in the house came from and actual hot spring that Lydia had claimed when settlers had first come over to America. It was a bit sad to think of Lydia living long enough to live through everything happening.

“Here.” Derek let Stiles down into the small bath, letting her get used to the small area that was still too big for her. “I’m putting water in now.” Derek sighed out as Stiles looked up at him in curiosity. Lydia had told him that Stiles could understand everything perfectly fine, she had been speaking to Stiles in every language that Lydia had learned through the years so that when she finally hatched she would have no need to develop vocal cords as she’d already have them. At least that’s what Lydia said. It was a weird concept to think that the dragon born girl had to grow her own vocal cords at some point.

Stiles sputtered as water hit her face, rearing back to hiss and rumble at the scalding hot water. She turned her head towards Derek and chirped pitifully. She attempted to pull herself out of the water using the side of the little bath but to no avail could she get herself out. Derek laughed silently in his head, stepping into the bigger bath to sit down on the carved stone. Lydia really liked stone furniture, Scott had told him that it reminded her of her childhood. Derek couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

“Lydia said she’ll be back within the hour.” Erica said peering around the door to see Derek sitting fully clothed in the bathtub.

“You look ridiculous.” Isaac stated, walking in behind Erica. Boyd stood silently in the door way with a look that told Derek the man was judging him and all of his life choices. Stiles chirped, bring all of their attention back to her. The water was touching the underside of her neck.

“Sorry.” Derek said, stroking the side of Stiles head as she rumbled disappointingly at him.

“I thought she’d be bigger.” Erica commented coming over to sit on the toilet seat. “Compared to the size of the egg I’m guessing she should have.”

“Lydia didn’t seem worried about it.” Isaac pointed out. He let his fist hover in front of Stiles’ nose before brushing a finger over her snout. Boyd grunted in agreement.

“Shouldn’t the three of you be with Lydia?” Derek asked, adding that they were her body guards in his head. They didn’t have to be bothering him at any rate.

“Jackson went with her.” Boyd said finally when the other two were silently. “I don’t want to see her rip apart some poor farmer’s cow anyhow. Although she technically owns all the farms within a ten mile radius from here.”

“Lovely.” Erica groaned. “Did you have to put that image in my head?” Erica pouted up at Boyd, getting a shrug in return.

Derek glanced back down to Stiles who was floating on her back, kicking her tiny feet to swim in an uneven circle. She’d slow her movements and start to sink before her efforts were renewed with vigour. He was wondering how he was going to wash her without soap, when the goo started coming off her body in large blobs that sunk to the bottom.

“Lydia said the shipment of dragon friendly soaps should be in next week.” Erica sighed from the toilet. “I don’t understand how they are dragon friendly, they’re just some old recipe from a really long time ago. Also I’m pretty sure it’s just like, scented lava. Or whatever the rock is called.”

“Whatever.” Derek ushered them out of his rooms, avoiding the cage with live rats. He really was not looking forward to Stiles snack times.


	3. Two

“Lydia.” Stiles asked from the floor. Derek had been surprised when he woke up a week ago and there was some toddler sitting on his chest demanding food. After a month of her being in dragon form it came as a shock. Lydia hadn’t been sure if Stiles would be able to or not, having been in her egg for so long.

“You are not having any Stylianos. You cannot digest vegetables.” Lydia growled, eyes narrowing to slits that zoned in on Stiles petulant face. Derek moved his plate further out of Stiles reach as she pulled on the table cloth. She looked up at Derek with wide amber eyes and a trembling lip.

“No.” He huffed out, bring the piece of broccoli to his mouth. If Lydia was forbidding Stiles to eat vegetables then Derek was going to follow through with that.

“Why?” Stiles whined, she looked over at Scott for help, getting a turned head in response. Scott gave into everything Stiles asked for, and despite Lydia telling Scott not to feed her vegetables, somehow he thought it would be okay to give her corn. Stiles was sick all night, and Lydia wouldn’t let her out of her sight for a week. “Everyone else gets them. It’s not fair.”

“Life is not fair.” Lydia said, shoving her own broccoli into her mouth and making a face. “When you are older you may try some, but for now. Eat. Your. Meat.” Lydia growled, smoke curling out of her mouth and nose.

“Fine.” Stiles huffed, looking up at Derek one last time with a hopeful pout on her face. It was more of a smile with a forced pout, but it gave Derek a sense of exasperation. “Can I be in the big bath with you tonight?”

“No.” Derek forced a piece of his meat into her mouth, hers was all over the floor and he pitied Isaac for having to clean it up later. Stiles and Lydia didn’t eat their meat cooked, unless Stiles was stealing it from someone else’s plate.

“Why?” Stiles asked, meat half chewed falling out of her mouth and into her lap. She picked it up and shoved it back into her mouth to continue chewing.

“Because you grabbed his penis.” Lydia snapped. “That is improper behavior, you must ask first.” Derek was freaked out by Lydia’s lack of concern for Stiles being interested in the male body this young. When Derek and Scott had asked—it also happened to Scott, as well as Jackson but he won’t talk about it—Lydia had said that Stiles is going to grow more quickly than a regular child. Which was true, since she had been born she was now the size of a kitten and in her human form she was about the size of a four year old. Lydia looked like any other twenty year old superstar, probably because she started a signing contract a week ago when Stiles had all but demanded she do so.

Lydia explained that Stiles was probably mentally thirteen or fourteen, but with some lacking intellect due to her being in her egg for a few thousand years. Lydia told Stiles everything while she was in her egg, remembering the bits and pieces of her mother and father while still inside the egg. It was how Lydia learned how to speak to her parents and also how to interact with her other siblings. While most people couldn’t decipher the sounds inside the egg, the egg could decipher what was being told outside of it. It was how two weeks into Derek ‘protecting’ Stiles and a day after Stiles had shifted into her human form Stiles had come out with full sentences.

Derek had been sitting on the stone couch in the rec room while Stiles climbed up the far bookcase when her voice had come from nowhere like a tiny little mouse. “I want food. Like real food that Lydia feeds me.” Derek wished she had stayed with that quiet tone, but after witnessing Erica and Isaac shouting at their video game Stiles had learned you could speak at different volumes.

Derek felt that there was no need for yelling when everyone could hear everyone from across the house at normal talking volumes. Stiles didn’t seem to understand that the wolves could hear her, Lydia was giving her a superiority complex.

Derek focused back on the present quickly when Lydia stood, hands pressed to the table as she looked over all of them. “I have a press conference in New York at the end of the week. To prepare for it Jackson and I are leaving in the morning. Can you and Scott handle her while I’m gone?” She raised a fine red brow at Derek, glancing down at her sister who was gnawing through Derek’s arm.

“Yes.” It was his job to make sure Stiles was fine. Scott was easy enough to handle too, just set him in front of the television and he was set for the day. Stiles on the other hand need constant supervision and activity to keep her occupied. Lydia had already worked through everything up until high school level with her. Derek hadn’t thought it possible in two months, but she made it happen.

“Good.” Lydia stalked around the table and plucked Stiles from her lap. “I’ll take Stiles for the night. I expect you in the living room at six tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The address coursed throughout the room, and Lydia stalked out, Stiles on her hip.

“Are we going to have bath time?” Stiles asked hopefully, putting a red hand print of cow’s blood on Lydia’s cheek.

“Yes.” Lydia pecked Stiles forehead. “I don’t understand why men are so prudish in this day and age. In our time men and women bathed together in public all the time. Many of them fornicated with children that were younger than you. Perhaps they were physically older, reaching ages as high as seven to fifteen, but you are still older than them.”

“Did mother and father bathe you?” Stiles asked, resting her head on Lydia’s clavicle.

“They did at one point yes. Until the hunters from the nearby villages came.” Lydia spoke softly, stroking Stiles’ cheek lightly. “We’re safe here. I made sure before setting you up. Druids and witches have been bordering with wards against anyone that wishes to harm you or I for centuries now.”

“Like Deaton and his sister Morrell?” Stiles asked, smiling when they got to Lydia’s room and went through to her bathroom.

“Yes. They will be here on the summer solstice, and Derek will be able to invite two family members to the celebration.” Lydia set Stiles on the ledge, the bath already filled with steaming hot water. Lydia stripped Stiles gently, throwing the dress onto the floor before stripping herself of the matching outfit she had gotten made.

“Is that why Derek is sad?” Stiles asked timidly, letting Lydia drop her into the deep water to bob up and down. “Because his family isn’t here?”

“I believe so. It’s like when I’m away for a bit. Do you remember when Scott first came to us?” Lydia asked, receiving a nod in return. Lydia stepped into the water, sitting on the stone seat that wrapped around the bath. “Well, I had to leave for a few weeks, but then I had to stay away from here because hunters were sneaking around in the village not far from here. You wouldn’t move for Scott, he thought he broke you.”

“I missed you. Time passes differently here.” Stiles sighed mournfully, shifting as she dunked under the water and settled on her tummy before floating back to the top. “ _So Derek misses his family because he’s been away from them for too long_.” Stiles rumbled and chirped as her head poked back out of the water.

“Yes.” Lydia nodded, she watched Stiles swim around for a bit before calling her over. “I’m sending him home for two weeks when I get back. He’ll come back for solstice.”

“ _Aren’t we his family too? And Scott and Jackson and Erica and Boyd and Isaac?_ ” Stiles tilted her head, letting Lydia scrub her scales with the piece of stone soap.

“I’m not sure how he views us.” Lydia sighed, the pumice scratching the oddly coloured scales roughly to get the dirt and blood off. “But his family is his pack, Scott was brought into the Hale pack years ago, before Derek was born. I doubt Derek knows that, Scott only goes their every few years and there was a ten year gap before Derek ever met him.”

“ _But, he likes me, right_?” Stiles whined, smoke curling out her nose as she brushed her face against Lydia’s belly.

“I’m sure he does.” Lydia agreed, she doubted that Derek would have stayed around this long otherwise. “You’ll be good for Scott and Derek this week.”

“ _I’m always good_.” Stiles argued, rubbing her scales against Lydia’s hand until the older dragon scratched her itchy spot.

In the morning Stiles was only half awake as Lydia carried her down the hall, tail curled around the red head’s arm and head lolling off to the side. Every now and again smoke would curl out of Stiles’ nose with a small snort before going back to dormant shallow breathing. Derek was already sitting in the living room, a book open on his lap, while Scott was dangling off the couch half asleep, eyes peering around the room like he wasn’t quite sure where he was.

“Good morning.” Lydia startled them, the two werewolves jumping slightly before giving her their full attention. “I’ll be gone until Saturday morning, at which point both of you have tickets to go back to California. I expect that two family members will be coming back for our solstice celebration. I know your pack does not have any traditions for the summer solstice anymore, so it should not be a problem.” Lydia settled Stiles onto the couch beside Derek, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you.” Derek said stiffly, letting Stiles crawl into his lap and snuggle into his thigh.

“We’re going to have so much fun.” Scott clapped his hands like a child before handing the binder full of activities to Lydia. “I made sure that you pre-approved them.” He smiled dopily at her, falling back onto the couch.

“Good.” Lydia frowned at them suddenly. “Make sure she doesn’t have any vegetables.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Derek agreed, Scott was only in charge of getting the cow tomorrow, so Derek wasn’t too worried about Stiles eating something she wasn’t supposed to.

“See you Saturday.” Lydia patted each of their heads before flouncing out, just in time for Stiles to fully wake up and whine out what she wanted for breakfast as she shifted.


	4. Three

“Derek!” Stiles ran forwards as Derek passed the threshold of the house, slamming into him and making him drop all the luggage he was carrying. “I made cookies.” She was covered in flour and getting it all over Derek’s t-shirt. She pecked him on the cheek and cuddle into his chest.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, walking through the door behind Derek with more luggage and being followed by two women. “You’ve grown!” Scott smiled happily dropping the luggage he had and pulling Stiles from Derek to give a quick hug to the girl.

“I’m little, of course I have to grow.” Stiles said confused, letting Scott mush their cheeks together. “I can’t grow down.”

“Alpha Hale, Laura.” Lydia came down the hall, greeting the two women as she got to the doorway. “Pleasure to have you for Summer Solstice.”

“It is a pleasure to be here.” Talia bowed her head slightly, Laura following after. “I thank you for allowing my daughter and I to come and visit.”

“It is no problem.” Lydia said drawing her eyes to Scott and Stiles play fighting by a vase. “No fighting in the house.” She snapped, getting Stiles to turn half way towards her and Scott to pause half way into a pounce. “Stiles you need a bath before dinner, come here.”

Stiles flounced over, climbing up Lydia and into her arms. “Can Fluffy come?”

“Yes, your rubber duck can go in the bath with you. Derek, set them up in the rooms closest to you and Stiles, the one’s facing the common room.” Lydia said, exchanging pleasantries with Talia and Laura again before walking back the way she came. Stiles waving over her shoulder.

“Hello,” Laura said as Stiles walked into the living room completely naked, a towel trailing after her in her grip. “I’m Laura.”

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles peered up shyly at Laura. “My towel fell off.”

“I see that.” Laura laughed lightly as Stiles attempted to wrap it around her. “Would you like some help?”

“No.” Stiles declined skipping over to where Laura was seated and climbed up. “Derek gets all red now when he sees me naked and not in our room. It’s funny.”

“Really?” Laura raised an eyebrow at that. “Why does he do that?”

“It’s his job to keep me clothes.” Stiles sighed dramatically. “Lydia says I have to wear people clothes. Even though they’re itchy. And my claws get stuck in them sometimes when I’m playing.”

“Claws?” Laura asked gently, a bit confused. Stiles showed the woman her hand, scales over her nails that were more like claws. “I see.”

“Lydia says you and Talia are okay. That you’re safe.” Stiles bit her lip. “Can you keep a secret?” Stiles whispered, getting the attention of Derek, Scott, Jackson and Talia as they walked through the door.

“Yes.” Laura said amused.

“That used to be my egg.” Stiles said pointing to the replica. “Lydia had a fake made to replace me.”

“Your egg?” Laura looked over towards her pack in confusion.

“I’m a dragon.” Stiles said happily moving to the edge of the couch and sliding off, smoothly into a dragon onto the floor. She chirped at Laura.

“Oh my god.” Laura looked between Stiles and her brother, who had made his way across the room to pick up Stiles.

“I thought Lydia told you to wait?” Derek grumbled, letting Stiles claw her way up to wrap herself around Derek’s neck. She chirped and rumbled as she stretched around him, smoke curling lazily out of her nose.

“I had.” Lydia pranced in from outside, giving Stiles a disappointed stare. “I told you to get dressed.”

“ _But my towel fell off and Laura was in here and I wanted to talk_.” Stiles whined, peering over at Lydia with slit eyes going wide and round. “ _You said I could tell her_.”

“I’m aware, but I told you to get dressed.” Lydia rumbled, smoke curling unpleasantly out of her mouth. “Derek, please make sure she dresses.” Lydia sighed, flicking her hair back. “I’d like to talk to your mother.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Derek nodded, carrying Stiles out of the room and winding through the center of the house to their room. “You should listen to your sister.”

“Older sisters are always right.” Laura chimed from behind him, catching up and following them into their room.

Stiles flicked her tongue at them, shifting as Derek set her down. “But I wanted to tell you! Everyone else knew.”

“What dress do you want?” Derek huffed out, going to Stiles closet and opening the door to the walk in.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is under revision. When I got my new laptop I stupidly did not take any of my files from my old laptop. My brother took my old laptop and deleted everything off of it, even though I asked him to wait until I got an external drive. So not only do I have to rewrite everything I already had written, I have to remember what I wrote. As I do not remember what some of the smaller things were I will be simply re-writing everything. 

Hope you bear with me,

Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this, but I am posting the first chapter now. It's not all that long, a page, but tell me what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: oliviamms.tumblr.com


End file.
